My Love
by syalie
Summary: Finally I'm able to write a one shot, inspired by my favorite MLTR song, 25 minutes :D Tim finally found his love, but she's about to married someone else. What will he do? Read and review please


**Title:** My Love

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, song etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Her name is Barbie and she live up her name, she's the most beautiful women I ever met. I've known her for 2 years now, she lives across my unit, I still remember when she just moved in, she made a very delicious casseroles and share them to her neighbors as welcoming gifts, including me, she had the sweetest smile I ever saw.

But her fortune with man seems not as sweet as her smile, she engaged to a brute for 3 years, been dating him for more than 10 years. 8 out of 10 times he came over they always ended up fighting, I wonder why she agreed to engaged with him in the first place.

The first time we started to become friends was around a month after she moved in. Most of the time when she had a fight with her fiance, he will rushed out leaving her behind a closed door, but I always heard her sobs from behind her door, but this time when I came home from work, I saw her squatting in front of her door, crying with swollen cheek and eyes. For some time I was just standing there, didn't know what to do, until she saw me and move to hide behind her door.

I didn't even know what was getting into me, I hold her door and say "why don't you just ditch that bastard already?" I'm so sick of that bastard, he always made her cry and seemed like he likes to hurt her too.

She stunned by my statement and suddenly started to cry. I reach to her and let her cry in my chest. That's how our friendship begin.

Since then, when her fiance didn't come over, she will cook and shared it with me, sometimes we just ordered delivery and ate it while playing games, she's a quick learner and a good gamer she and every time her fiance had a fight, she will always come to me and I will lend her my shoulder to cry.

I once asked her why she not just dump him already? She told me that they had been dating since high school, he was the basketball captain and she's the cheerleader, cliche classic high school love story, their families had known each other for ages, they were both from immigrant families and both families expected that one day they will get married and united the two families together.

We keep our relationship as friend until one day she shows up with an invitation, she's getting married next month, her face looks so sad. I can't stand looking at her sad face and unknowingly, I lift her chin up and kissed her, she was shocked at first but she's not resist it and then she kissed me back.

We were kissing like there's no tomorrow until the pizza delivery I ordered ring the bell and broke our spell. I still curse that pizza boy bad timing till now. She retreat to her own unit with blushing face, she looks so beautiful but I don't have a courage to asked her to stay and I never saw her for 3 weeks.

It was the longest three weeks in my life, I couldn't resist further the urge to see her again, so I gathered up my courage and here I am, standing in front of her door, trying to get my hand to knock on her door and I knock.

"Who's there?" I can hear her sweet voice from behind the door, how I missed it.

"Hi, Barbie, it's me, Tim" I answered her greeting.

"Just come in, Tim, door not locked" she shouted again and I open her door, step in and looking around for her.

Few seconds later, I saw her poking her head off her room, "Can I asks you a favor?" She says with her cute little eyes begging for help, who can say no to that eyes?

"Sure" that's all I can say when she waved me to come to her room.

I enter the room and stunned, she looks amazingly beautiful in her wedding dress She spin around so her back now facing me. "Can you help unzip the back, my hands can't reach them" she said, showed an half opened zipper in her back.

Still hazy from her beautiful image, I move to help her unzipped her dress. Every inch of the zippers I pull down revealing her smooth back, all the way down, she switch back to face me with blushing face and I just lost it, I took her lips to mine and kissed her, softly at first but when she respond to my kiss, the well hidden desire kicked in and for all we know the wedding dress already on the floor along with my shirt and trousers as we move slowly toward the bed.

I laid her on the bed softly, admiring how beautiful she was with blushing and face full of desire and I kissed her again, more intensely while my hands trace her body, found her bra and remove it, showed her beautiful blossomed breasts, my hands move to caress them and my lips follow, enjoying the softness of her skin and she's moaning in pleasure. Her body turn hotter as I trace every inches of her body with my lips while strip myself off the last piece of cloth I had.

The way she reacted to my touch felt so pure, it was like she never been touched by a man before and when my lips trace her opening, she's screaming in pleasure, her hands move to hold my head while I explore her inner with my tongue and fingers.

When I felt she is ready, I start to thrust into her thigh channel and when she scream in pain, a reality slips on my hazy mind, she's a virgin.

I take it out but she hold my hips. I look at her asking the unsaid words _are you sure you want to do it?_ And she nods.

I picked her up so now she's above me, I place her inner above my tip and lead her up and down slowly, mine thrust in hers inch by inch until we united completely. I stopped my move to let her acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling inside her. She lean on me with gasping breath of pleasure, I breath mine to her shoulder when her spasm engulfed me, I kiss her tenderly while moving us along the 'love me tender' song that played in her tape.

I kissed and played with her blossomed breasts, arouse it with my teeth while she lost deeper in desire as I slowly increase our pace, holding it as long as possible until she reach her climax before I get mine.

Covered under her bed sheet, she rested her head on my chest, I caressed her soft hair, there's so many things I wanted to asked her but I didn't know how to start. I don't even know what to say to her, she just gave me her virginity, why me? why not her fiance? will the wedding still on or this means that the wedding cancelled ? are we together now?.

"So, what now?" I gather my courage to asked her. She not saying anything, she just caress my chest, writing something there.

"Does it means that your wedding cancelled?" I asked her again, she shake her head, "it's not that easy, Tim, cancel the wedding will anger and bring disgrace to both families"

Felt uneasy and angry about aour situation, I slowly retreated myself from her and get off her bed but she hold my hand, "stay, please" her plead ache my heart, I turn to look at her and my intention to leave flew off the door, instead, I lean down and claimed her lips again, this time not as gentle as before, love, frustration, anger and sadness mixed up and we made love fiercely. I leave her bed at dawn, kiss her forehead and whisper "I love you".

She lean on her bed headboard after I left, using her bed cover to redeem her cries as she cry her heart out.

Today is her wedding day and here I am, sitting in NCIS car after went to give a marine's family closure, we caught the person who killed their son and we will make sure he will punished properly for his crime.

I can't made myself attend her wedding, I couldn't bear to see her married to that bastard, or any other man. Tony's driving, I drew out a picture I found this morning under my doorstep, Barbie might slips it in before leaving to the bridal salon, the selfie pictures we took after a game match that ended with pizza fight, even with tomato sauce in her face, she still looks so beautiful. Tony been watching me since morning and his curiosity reach the top when he saw I took the picture out, he snatched it from me "Hey" I protest and tried to get it back.

"Wow, she's such a catch McLover" Tony comment on the picture. He flip the picture and read the words behind it " _Good bye my love"_ and he shut his mouth instantly.

"She's about to become someone else wife as we speaking, Tony" I told him bitterly.

"I'm sorry Tim" Tony said and hand the picture back to me. I turn on the radio to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere that suddenly filled the car. An old hit of Michael Learn To Rock is playing.

" _After some time I've finally made up my mind. She is the girl and I really want to make her mine. I'm searching everywhere to find her again. To tell her I love her and I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done. I find her standing in front of the church. The only place in town where I didn't search. She looks so happy in her wedding dress, but she's crying while she's saying this. Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is twenty five minutes too late_ "

And suddenly I got a clear mind, "Tony, please pull over" I ordered Tony, half pushing him to move and take over the steering, I drive as fast as I could to reach the Church. Tony holding up to his seatbelt like we usually do when Ziva's driving insanely. I'm praying with all my heart, please help me God, don't let me come too late.

I parked the NCIS car in a manner that will made Gibbs and Ziva proud and I rushes to the church where the wedding ceremony is currently taking place.

It might sound cliche, but i got there in time when the Pastor said "If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" and I bluntly slammed the church's door open. "I object" all eyes shot on me.

Barbie looks at me with teary eyes. She was about to run to me but her fiance hold her hand and force her to stay. Her eyes pleading for me to take her away, our eyes locked and I shout out "I love you" and extend my hands to her, tears start flowing from her eyes.

She broke our eyes contact to face her fiance "Ken, tui pu chi, wo pu hui cia kei ni, wo ai te jen se tha" _(Ken, I'm sorry, I can't marry you, the one I love is him)_ and she shake her hands off his grip, throw away her bouquet and walks towards me. Her parents stand up and call her up "Cia-cia, ni fung liau ma?" _(Cia-cia, are you out of your mind?)_. She stops, looks at her parents and say "Pa Ma, tui pu chi, wo ai tha" _(Dad, Mom, I'm sorry, but I loves him)_ and she lifted her dress and ran to me, I took her hands and together we ran out of the church, under the mixed of anxious, angry, curious eyes of everyone in the church.

Tony was waiting outside the car and saw us running out of the church. Wearing a big grin in his face, he winked at me and tossed me the car key, we ride in the car and speed out of there.

At this point I didn't care what punishment I will get from stealing someone else bride using federal government car at working hours and leaving behind my partner along the angry parents and relatives, I don't even care of anything, for now, I just know that I need to be with her.

I glance to her and we share the thought, no matter what problems waiting for us in the future, we will face it together.

FIN


End file.
